At the airport
This is where the other pets get into the airport in The Great Dog Caper. see the others inside a huge pet carrier Minka Mink: Are you guys excited?! I'm excited! Splinter: Shh! Be quiet, you silly monkey! Sunil Nevla: Ah! Someone's coming! Little girl: Ooh, a doggy! Winona: barks Little girl: and runs off Blair: Listen flyboy, those canines are worth more than you make in a year. Packer: I understand. Burke: You better. Cuase we almost try to get old O.J. the case is loaded on the convayor belt, 3 more past by and them the pet carrier pasts by Falcon: Once we go through, we just need to find that one case. they go through, a whole bunch of convayor belts with luggage are seen Angel: gasp slide down Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! carrier hits the bottom and everyone flies out Penny Ling: off a sticker Yuck! Minka Mark: There's the case! to a case far on one convayor belt Angel: No, there's the case! to a case below Penny Ling: Which case is it?! Pepper Clark: You take that one, we'll take this one! after the case with Minka Mark on her tail others head for the other case and Minka race down the convayor belt and then jump over a suitcase but Minka's tail gets stuck on the case. Then those suitcases turn a different way Minka Mark: Whoa! Pepper! My tail's taking me to the scenic route! away AAAHH!! Pepper Clark: Minka! the others continue to pursue the other case Angel: Here we come, Zoe! Winona: Zoe, here we come! open the case but only find video cameras and lighting equipment. Vinnie Terrio: ZOE!! Everyone: groans Penny Ling: Wrong case. Vinne Terrio: But hey, nice video cameras. Pepper Clark continues chasing the case Pepper Clark: manages to make it to the case it Okay, Zoe. Let's get out of here! Buster: her Pepper Clark: Uh! off Buster: Take that, you stinky skunk! Zoe Trent: HEY!! NO ONE DOES THAT TO PEPPER CLARK, YOU JERK!!! him manages to knock Buster to the ground and she starts biting him. Growling while doing so. Buster: Zoe and throws her Zoe Trent: the side OW! Buster: her colar Zoe Trent: AAH!! Buster: Alright, Zoe. You can either head to Italy in this form or injured. If he can groom you once, he can do it again. Now get back in! Zoe Trent: Never! Buster: Fine! Zoe Trent: gasps before Buster can do anything a screech is heard Falcon: ATTACK!! swoops down and lands on Buster, sinking his talons in Buster's body Buster: Ah! Opal: screeches Leave Zoe alone! him Buster: AH! Timber: Get him! Buster: HUH?! AAAAHHH!!! other pets race in, as the Beavers and Whiffle pull out their guns Buster: gasp beavers and Whiffle fire their guns Buster: 'AAAAAAHHHHH!!! 'off the convayer belt as one of the shots hits his front legs falls several feet and then he lands on the ground dead Gummy: over the edge Is he dead? Buster: move an inch Tank: over Yes. Splinter: over We got more where that came from! Zoe Trent: Aw, thanks guys! You saved me! Chomper: her up What are friends for, Zoe? Timber: his guns That's what friends do, they protect one and other. the loading doors Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Rescue scenes